


pickleface

by Anonymous



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Ancient animal forms, M/M, some of the other characters are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 13:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 6 pics of these 2 as mermaid/taur creatures. vOv





	pickleface

**Author's Note:**

> i'll link here if/when I upload to a tumbl/twitter. but I do like this because no one can see it unless they specifically click to do that.


End file.
